The Sister He Never Knew He Had
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: On a normal day, Optimus suddenly is in pain, leading them to the discovery of a new Autobot femme on Earth.  More suprises await Optimus as they learn new things about this femme.
1. The Mystery Femme

This story just came to me. I have no idea why. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. I am still trying to perfect my Transformers writing skills. I hope this isn't too overly confusing.

The voice in her head left, and she was detemined to find who the voice told her about. A brother. She had landed on Earth, where the voice had said her robrother landed less than two Earth years ago. She had scanned a truck, but left her paint silver, so she could take the same as his.

They both looked the same. She was shorter than him, but only a little. She was taller than many mechs. Her body was very close to his, but more curved. She could take a form that was slightly smaller than his. Her face was actually the same as his, but just softer, and more feminine. Her optics had a bit of green in the center, while his were all blue.

She drove to a small town. She had been told, that she could see through his optics, hear through his audios, and go through his memories. Also, she could contact him through her spark. One of the worst parts, he could feel her pain. She could take his energy too. Her brother could do the same to her. All of it. So, she chose to find out where two of his human friends lived, by going through his memories.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Mikaela were talking to Optimus.<p>

"So, do you have any more family members?" Sam asked, looking at Optimus, who sat against the wall.

"Other than Megatron, no... Or at least I think. I have very few memories of my family back on Cybertron. Only Megatron, I believe", Optimus explained as his optics became unfocused as he searched his memory banks. Suddenly, he yelled out in pain, his servos clutching either side of his helm.

"Optimus!" Sam and Mikaela shouted at the same moment.

Ratchet ran over at the startled cries. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>The femme let out a pained screech of pain, and slammed on the brakes.<p>

"Young child", the voice said.

"What happened? I feel his pain, then I am in more than before", the femme asked.

"Feedback young child. By accessing the same thing as your brother. Find him soon young child, for he has a medic. Feedback will occur less, when you both have perfected the skills of a bond. Touch will make it easier to learn."

"Thank you", she replied. She pressed on through his memories, until she had downloaded just about everything. She then looked through his optics when they opened, and listened to her brother speak to another.

_"Optimus, you're awake", a yellow cybertronian said, "What happened?"_

_"I was speaking to Sam and Mikaela, when a sudden pain ran through my processor", her brother said. _

She dropped the link, having learned his name, and descided to contact them. She had picked up the medic's comm-link frequency.

**::**Hello?**:** she asked meekly.

**::**Who is this?**: **Ratchet demanded.

**::**I'm Optimus' twin sister**:**

* * *

><p>Ratchet dropped the tray of tools he had been carrying with a loud clang. All eyes and optics were on him.<p>

**::**You're _what_?**: **Ratchet asked out loud as well.

**::**I'm Optimus' twin sister**: **the femme replied. Ratchet allowed the others in the room to hear the rest of the conversation.

**::**Impossible! I've know him long enough to know he has no other siblings than Megatron!**: **Now, each Autobot and human turned to Optimus.

**::**Megatron was my brother also. I'm in search of Optimus**: **the femme.

**::**Let's see what Optimus has to say**: **Ratchet

"I do not know of a sister. It seems my memories from then were erased. That could explain it", Optimus offered.

**::**Autobot? Or Decepticon?**: **Ratchet.

**::**I... don't know... I was going to join Optimus' side. I've been searching for him since my guardian died. They told me to look for my brother**: **femme.

"Optimus, what do you say?" Ratchet asked. Optimus seemed to zone out for a minute or two.

"She's telling the truth. She can come to me. She has my permission", he replied. Ratchet nodded.

**::**You hear that femme? We need your name**: **Ratchet.

**::**Oria. I'll more than likely change it after I meet Optimus. Until then, Oria out**: **femme.

"So you do have family members that care", Sam commented, drawing Optimus' attention.

"I believe so", Optimus replied.

* * *

><p>Oria groaned, as she readjusted. She had been tracking Optimus, but her lack of energy from damage caused her to lose focus. The voice in head - which was actually a disembodied spark - told her that she could borrow energy from Optimus, and once they were together, she could repay him. She waited to take it, until it was necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>While Oria had been talking to the voice, Optimus was at a meeting. They were half way through, when Optimus began to be affected.<p>

"We've had more trouble from two of your Autobots, Prime. Prime?" a general asked. Optimus wasn't fully paying attention, since he was looking for some where to sit. "Prime?"

Will Lennox stood up, to go towards Optimus, just as the Autobot leader collapsed. "Optimus!" Will yelled, "I'll go get Ratchet!" He then took off Med bay, nearly knocking over several other soliders.

"Ratchet!" Will yelled as soon as he touched the Med bay doors.

Ratchet spun around, still holding the tool he had been using to repair Skids. "What's wrong?"

"Optimus", Will replied. The next second, he was in the arms of Ratchet, who was running to Optimus.

"Tell me what happened", Ratchet ordered, turning a corner.

"He was fine, he looked around, then collapsed. He was perfectly fine until then", Will explained. Ratchet pulled Ironhide by the wrist as they passed him.

"What do you want Ratchet?" Ironhide asked, more than annoyed.

"Optimus is unconscious in a meeting. He just collapsed, as Lennox explained", Ratchet replied. He suddenly was being nearly dragged by Ironhide, who was tracking Optimus' energon signature.

As soon as they entered the room, several himans in the room pointed towards Optimus. Ratchet and Ironhide carefully picked tgeir leader up, and carried him to the Med bay. They put him on a berth, and Ratchet shooed Ironhide and Lennox out of the room. He then started to work on Optimus.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ratchet entered the waiting room, to find all the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps. He inwardly sighed, then noticed he had everyone's attention.<p>

"So?" Sam asked. Ratchet shifted uncomfortably.

"Most of the Energon in his body dried up", Ratchet started.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Long story. The Energon dried due to the lack of energy inside it. I honestly have no idea how that even happened. That's why he collapsed. It's odd. I've never seen anything like it" Ratchet finished. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Is he going to be okay?" Will asked. Ratchet nodded. The was a sigh of relief from several of the others. Ratchet suddenly turned back and went inside the room. Will turned to look at Epps, then up at Ironhide.

Ironhide looked away for a second, then explained, "Optimus just woke up. Ratchet just wanted to check on him." The humans relaxed.

"Ya know when Optimus'll be back on his feet?" Sam asked. Ironhide shook his head. Ironhide looked away again, so Will guessed Ratchet was talking to him.

"Will, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, and 'Bee, we can go in", Ironhide told them. He then got up himself, and they all walked into the other room.

Ratchet stood by Optimus' side. A tube connected to his wrist, feeding his systems Energon. Optimus was talking to Ratchet, his voice was very coarse and soft at the same time. The humans could barely hear him.

"How ya feelin' ?" Ironhide asked. He picked Will up, while Bumblebee picked up the other three.

"Better, thank you", Optimus replied.

"What caused his Energon to loss Energy?" Will inquired.

"I believe it was his sister. The bond between them is different. I think she drained him of his energy. It's completely different from other bonds that I've ever seen. That's the only way", Ratchet responded. He looked over at a screen, then turned back towards the others.

"That's bad then, isn't it?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes and no", Optimus started to explain, "The bond appears to be stronger than I would've expected, because of the fact she and I have never met. She would also be able to help me handle the stress of being a leader. I would never force her into that though."

"That's gotta be tough. Never knowin' your own brother or sister. Even more when your connected", Epps stated, motioning for his chest. A slight grin crossed the medic's face.

"He doesn't remember, so it can't be that bad", 'Bee said. Optimus lightly nodded. He rubbed his chest for a second, then his hand returned to the berth.

"No matter what, things will be different from now on", Ironhide warned.


	2. She Arrives

Oria felt stronger, so she continued to track. She hoped her brother was alright. She was getting close. She could feel it. She turned onto a dirt road, and waited to see her brother.

* * *

><p>Optimus could feel his sister's spark nearby. Ratchet had shooed the others away from him, and cleared Optimus to leave, on one condition. He had to have at least one Autobot with him at a time. So, Optimus asked Ironhide to remain with him. Ironhide argeed. Together, they went outside. Bumblebee ran up, "Optimus sir, are you alright?"<p>

"Better, thank you", Optimus replied. As they talked, Oria scanned Optimus. That caused the Autobot leader to look around. A minute later, Oria revealed herself.

"Oria reporting for duty, sir!" she joked. Ironhide was shocked. She was taller than him!

"Oria... It's an honor to meet you", Optimus greeted. She rushed forward, and gave her brother a hug.

"Wow. They really are twins", Sam mused. Besides being a mech and femme, they were almost identical.

"You must be Sam. Bumblebee, and my brother's close friend Ironhide", she pointed to each one when she said their names. "Like I said, I'll change mine to match his. My name will be Optima." She grabbed Optimus by the wrist, and started to pull him. "You have a medic. The one I talked to. I'm hurt, can you lead me there?"

"Yes", Optimus replied. They left the others standing there confused.

"What on Cybertron just happened?" Bumblebee asked. Ironhide shrugged, and walked off. Bumblebee sighed, and turned towards Sam. He recieved a confused look from him, so Bumblebee just shook his head, lowering his hand for Sam to get on.

* * *

><p>Ratchet managed to fix a gash where her stomach would be, as well as several dents covering her arms and legs. He made the mistake once or twice, of forgetting who was working on, and called her Optimus, or her brother Optima. He finished the repairs quickly, and the two left Med bay talking. Ratchet smiled shaking his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus gave his sister a brief tour around base, before heading to his office. Optima followed him. "So, you're just going to work now?" she asked.<p>

"Yes. I need to finish some reports, Optima. There are so many, and I need to try to keep up with them", he answered. He entered his office to find his desk filled with reports.

"Then let me help", she offered.

"No need. This is my job, so it isn't fair to force you to do it for me. You should rest anyways. Give yourelf time to heal", he responded. She stepped in front of him, and placed her hand on his wind shield. "What?"

"Let me help. I'm your sister. Haven't I proved that? You seem tired, so maybe _you_ should get some rest", she said back. He shook his head, then sat down behind his desk. Before he could say anything, she grabbed half the pile, then took off running. Optimus started after her, only to run into Ironhide. Both tripped over the other, and fell to the ground in a tangled mess.

"Slag it, Optimus. What were you doing?" Ironhide demanded. He pulled away from Optimus, then gave his leader a hand up.

"Optima took a pile of my reports. I need to finish those. I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to run into you", he replied softly.

"Why'd she steal them?"

"She should be resting, so I refused to allow her to help. She took them, then ran off"

"Let her help then. She'll get so bored, she'll fall asleep", Ironhide offered with a grin. Optimus rolled his optics, before placing either servo in his hip. "I'll help you okay?"

"Thank you Ironhide", Optimus said. They both took off to find Optima.

* * *

><p>Will was walking through the hall and caught sight of a familiar red and blue paint job. He called out, "Hey, Optimus."<p>

"Close but not quite", came the reply. Will had been looking at a clip board, until he recieved a responce in a higher voice than who he thought he was talking to.

"What?"

"I'm not Optimus, as you can tell. I'm his sister. Your name is William Lennox, correct?"

"Yeah. Call me Will. And you?"

"Optima. Hey, if you see my brother, don't tell him I was here. I kinda took part of his work", she asked. Will nodded, and Optima took off to find somewhere to hide and work. Lennox stood there for a minute, wondering what just happened, then started walking again.

* * *

><p>When Optima ran in, Ratchet dropped what he was doing. "Optima? What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing. Can I hide here for a while?"

"Hide from what?"

"My brother", she replied smiling. "I took these from him, because I can tell he's over worked. I want to help, and when he told my I couldn't I made sure I can. Anyways, may I stay?"

"Of course. We all think he's over worked. I'll help you as well", he replied, taking a few of the top data-pads. She sat down in the corner, and started to work. About ten minutes later, Ironhide walked in.

"Hey, Ratch. You haven't seen Optima have you? Optimus is searching for her. Nearly ran me over", Ironhide said, watching Ratchet move to the other side of the counter. Optima put her hand to her face.

"No. You two alright?"

"We tripped over each other but no damage was done", he replied with a grin, "Why? Worried Prime dented your best buddy?"

"No! I was afriad you're thick helm might of hurt him! We need him in working order", Ratchet countered. Ironhide rolled his optics before leaving. "And... He's gone. That was too easy"

"Thank you Ratchet. If my brother won't let me help, then I'll find a way to any ways", she smiled.

"You are definitely his sister"

"Why do you say that?", she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

He grinned before replying, "You're both stubborn."

* * *

><p>Optimus gave up. He couldn't find her and Ironhide also had no luck. He simply went back to his office, thanking Ironhide along the way. He entered his office, and started to work on the remaining data-pads. It wasn't long before his door opened, revealing his sister.<p>

"Hello there. I just thought I'd bring these back. I had some help. I just didn't know where each one went when finished", she mentioned, nefore placing her pile down on his finished pile.

"Thank you", he said. He smiled as she sat across from him.

"Will you let me help now?"

"If you wish", he responded by handing her a pile. She gladly accepted it, then began to work. He finished as she started her last. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Oh, that reminds me. I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something in return. It will benefit us both", she started, and recieved a nod, "Great! The bind between us, allows us to do certain things. We need to practise, so things like feedback won't happen anymore"

"When do you want to begin?" he asked. She smiled.

"How 'bout tonight", and with that, she tapped his arm and hurried out of the office, leaving behind her a very confused Prime. He shook his head then returned to work.

* * *

><p>Optima wandered through the halls. She passed several doors, and nodded to each Autobot she passed. She exited the base, and stood on the pavement in the back of the base. She stared off into space, and nearly jumped in the air when she felt someone touch her shoulder. SHe swung around, only to fall when the person stepped back.<p>

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Need a hand?" Ironhide asked. She smiled, as he helped her up.

"It's alright. Thanks. Did you need something?"

"Oh. Just wonderin' if you're okay. You were walking like a zombie bot through the halls. Some thing wrong?" he motioned for a few boxs across from them. One was for some one Optimus' height, while the second was slightly smaller. She smiled, then walked over.

"I was just thinking about how much I've missed. The last time I saw my brother was when we were sparklings, and that was from a far. We're just meeting now, and he's the leader! I never got a chance to grow up with him. And Megatron betrayed. I wasn't there for that. I would've been able to help Optimus through that. We were seperated because it was dangerous. If Optimus stayed with me, he'd of been at a higher risk. He might not of gotten a chance to grow up. I missed my family so badly", she explained with a sigh. "I want to help him now, but he won't let me. It kind of hurts. I just want to help."

"He doesn't let many mechs or femmes help. Ask him. I'll have him let you help", he offered. She smiled.

"You would?"

"Of course. He needs help with his work. All of us know that. Any Autobot would be willing", he replied. He stood, and she followed. Air rushed into her intakes as she approached the door. She raised her servo, and knocked on the door.


	3. You Can't Say No To Her

I need to give credit to where credit is due. Mrs. Optimus Prime, the wonderful friend of mine did me a HUGE favor! She was the one who wrote the fight scene later in this chapter. A GIGANTIC thank you to her, since she did an amazing job in my point of view, and it's so much better than if I had tried it. She wrote it, and I added a few lines to it with her assistance. So, the battle scene was written by her, and the rest was written by me. Please enjoy, and THANK YOU MRS. OPTIMUS PRIME! :)

* * *

><p>Optimus had been thinking when a knock startled him. He managed to slip out of his chair and land on his aft. When he got onto his knees in an attempt to get up he called out, "Come in." The door opened to reveal Optima and Ironhide. "What can I do for you?"<p>

"Give the femme a chance to help," Ironhide replied. Optima nodded lightly. She gave her brother a hand getting up.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew knew she was your sister until she commed Ratchet. She's never been part of your life, and wants to help now that she is. Let someone in Prime. She's your sister. At least let her," Ironhide replied. He pulled over a chair for Optima before grabbing another for himself. Optimus sat across from them.

"I would but it isn't right to force some one into my work," Optimus said back, his voice taking on a sad tone.

"What about you?" Optima asked. Her brother turned his optics to meet hers.

"I've become used to the amount of work"

"Then why not get used to having me help? I'm your sister for Primus' sake. I can feel your body fighting to get you to recharge. You put that off for your work. I know that. You have a choice. Ratchet, Ironhide, or me. The three of us are willing to lend you a hand. Let us help, or I'll make you. And trust me, I can," she warned. Her voice filled with a playful tone. Her optics gleamed as she grinned.

"You're threatening him?"

"Why not? He didn't respond to my first offer. He only let me when I forced him. So, that's my last offer," she replied. Her grin showed that she could be just as smart as her brother.

"I can have you three take turns if you must," Optimus agreed. Ironhide was shocked. Optimus had actually agreed to allowing someone help him.

"What did you do to him?" Ironhide joked.

"Put a girl in his spark," she seriously replied. Optimus rolled his optics. "I did and you know it. How many data-pads do you have to do in a day?"

"More then I would like"

"Who makes you do them?"

"The humans request certain information. I have to hand them in within a set time limit so that the humans continue to trust the Autobots. And me"

"Are you two going to talk about forms all day?" Ironhide inquired. He was tired of the fairly short conversation already.

"I want you two to train me if you'd be willing," she said. Ironhide and Optimus both nodded. "Can you do me one favor before that?"

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide agreed. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into until she led them to the training room. "What hand weapons do you have besides guns?" she asked.<p>

"He has swords. I don't," Ironhide replied. Optima smiled before whispering something to Optimus. He nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want to see you two in action. Teacher and student. Please?" she questioned. Optimus sighed before taking a ready position. Ironhide stood ready as well. "Don't kill each other. Don't fight dirty. And please, don't forget you two are friends not enemies. Ready? Begin when you're set to fight", she said stepping away to a safe distance. The fight began.

Optimus and Ironhide ran towards each other yelling as they got close. Optimus pulled out his guns and Ironhide pulled out his connons. He easily shot one of Optimus' guns out of his hand. Ironhide gave him a smug look as Optimus used his other gun and fired at Ironhide.

Ironhide quickly dodged out of Optimus' shot. Ironhide fired, managing to catch Optimus in the arm earning him a low growl. Optimus followed Ironhide and shot him once again and this time he was able to get Ironhide in the aft. Ironhide shot up as if someone had set him on fire. He turned around to see Optimus smiling. Ironhide growled and put away his cannons. Optimus put away his gun and took out his swords instead. He threw one to Ironhide who caught it instantly.

The two ran at each other with their weapons drawn. Optimus had more experience and decided to go a little easy on Ironhide. Ironhide didn't think so, and went to strike at Optimus. Optimus saw this and quickly jumped out of the way. Ironhide swung the sword barely missing Optimus. Their swords clashed as they met. Ironhide tried to attack from the side but Optimus saw this and struck right back at Ironhide which knocked the blade out of his hand. Ironhide growled at this and made his hand into a fist and punched Optimus right in the jaw.

Optimus hollared out in pain and dropped his sword and Ironhide went in for another blow and struck his leader in the head sending him down to the ground. Optimus kicked Ironhide while getting up sending Ironhide to the ground instead"Slag it." Ironhide cursed. Optimus stood above him watching his every move. If he had attempted to get up he'd slam him back down once again.

Optimus laughed helping Ironhide up. They both needed to have the new dents removed, but neither of them were hurt. Optima ran over to them and gave them both a hug. "You two were awesome!" she praised. Ironhide looked up at Optimus with an honest smile.

"Good job Optimus. Beating your teacher. Well done," he said nodding. Optimus smiled.

"You had the upper hand for part of it. We were just using what I had more experience in," Optimus responded. Ironhide gave Optimus a quick hug around the side before moving back to where they had just been fighting.

"Yeah, maybe you should teach her then. Optimus, I'm proud of you," Ironhide said. He smiled though as Optimus looked away then met his optics. "I'm serious."

"No Ironhide, you should teach her. It was chance that I one, and besides I have to lead the Autobots. You have done a fine job teaching those under my command," Optimus argued. Optima stepped up between the mechs.

"Ironhide, I'd like you to teach me how to aim. And how to fire a gun. Optimus, my dear brother, I'd like it if you teach me how to sword fight. And I'd like it if BOTH of you teach me how to fight with my fists," she ended the arguement before it started. The two mechs both nodded smiling. "Great. Optimus, I want to do something with you," she grabbed onto his arm and led him away.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ratchet and Ironhide woke up to laughter. Ratchet exited his own room, and Ironhide exited from the room across the hall from Ratchet's room. Deep rich laughter echoed through the base, followed by a shrill laugh. They exchanged a look before heading towards the sound. They ventured in the direction of the sounds. They walked until they were at the source of the sounds. Optimus Prime's quarters. Ironhide looked to Ratchet who was trying to open the door with a code. Ironhide rolled his optics before feeling the metal of the door. His servos moved across the door until he found what he was looking for near the middle close to the floor. He grinned before giving it a hard tap. The door opened to reveal a tiny sliver of light. Ironhide looked up at Ratchet, giving his close friend a tap. The sound of laughter returned, this time it was the shrill laughter then the deep rumbling laughter. Ratchet looked over, and gave Ironhide a light pat on the back. Ratchet then pushed the door open. They both stared in disbelief.<p>

Optimus and Optima stood in the center of the room. Optimus had his servos around her hips, and Optima had her servos on his shoulders. They were slow dancing.

"Hello Ratchet. Hello Ironhide," Optimus greeted even though his back was to them. He suddenly turned quickly ad in suprise.

"Ratchet! Ironhide! What are you to doing here?" Optima asked even though her optics locked with theirs before anyone said any thing. Her voice told them she was caught off guard, even though her posture was relaxed. Optimus was actually standing there looking nervous.

"What in Primus' name is going on here?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet nodded. Optima smiled though Optimus looked away. Suddenly, they both shook their heads for a second before the postures revearsed.

"Explain your selves," Ratchet ordered. Optimus laughed lightly and Optima looked down.

"Practise makes perfect," she replied softly. Optimus laughed again.

"The bond between us is different. It is unlike any type I've ever heard of. It's stronger than it should be," Optimus explained.

"Because of the strength of it, we can do other things like control the other. I was controlling him, and he was controlling me," she answered.

"That explains everything," Ratchet muttered. The four laughed, realizing how odd the situation was. Optima grabbed Ratchet and started to dance, music coming from her radios softly. Optimus and Ironhide shrugged, before starting to dance as well. They switched partners at least four times before they laughed together. They grinned to each other, promising that no one else on base would learn about this.


	4. A Change Unexpected

It's offical... I no longer own my stories. They own me. This chapter is proof of it. I wasn't planning what happened here. I wanted to make things complicated, but not like this at all. I'm going to let all of my stories (since they seem to have minds of their own) lead them selves with me (their slave) writing them. Isn't it wonderful? Oh, and when the writing is like _this, I kind of can't remember the name of it off the top of my head, _Optimus and Optima are talking over the bond. Just to let you know. On to the story!

* * *

><p>Optimus was laying on his berth later that evening. His intakes hitched a little making it seem like he was snoring softly. His helm was turned away from the door. He yelled when some one sat down on his chest. "Easy there brother. Just me," Optima stated.<p>

"And what are you doing sitting on my chest plates?" Optimus asked. Optima moved off him.

"Couldn't recharge."

"So you're making me not recharge?" Optimus asked, slightly annoyed since he was just startled awake.

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Wouldn't a femme's room make more sense? I'm a mech, not a femme."

"I know... But you are my brother."

"So is Megatron," Optimus mumbled.

"Is that it? You want me to join Megatron? Fine. I'll join Megatron's Decepticon. Goodbye PRIME," she hissed. Optima stood and left the room.

_Optima wait._

_What is it Optimus? Changed your processor already?_

_Yes. Come back. Please._

Optima grinned as she spun and walked back. Optimus was standing up by his berth. "Take the berth. I'll be in the room," he told her. She smiled and hugged him before climbing into his larger berth. He covered her with one of the blankets the humans gave him and the other Autobots.

"Thank you Optimus."

"You didn't know me as Optimus, did you?"

"No. Orion was what I knew you as," Optima replied.

"Then you can call me Orion in private. Not in front of the other Autobots. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed with a grin. Optimus patted her shoulder as he dimmed the lights and went to sit in the corner of the room on his stool.

"We're not doing this every night," he warned. She looked at him and nodded. "Good night."

"Night Orion."

Optimus woke up long before his sister did. He started on one of the data-pads he'd placed by his berth the day before. Optima woke up to the soft sounds of Optimus writing. The lights were dimmed so low she wouldn't of been able to see Optimus across the room if it wasn't for the light of the data-pad making him looked like he glowed. She waited for him to notice her optics glowing in the dark. He didn't get the chance because the door swung open. Optimus jumped to his feet and way from the wall to avoid being hit with the door.

"Optimus, you're not up yet?" Ironhide asked from the door way.

"I'm awake. I just didn't want to wake Optima up," Optimus replied, coming back into Ironhide's view. "She came in saying she couldn't recharge. I didn't want to leave the room and wake her. What did you need Ironhide?"

"Ratch wanted to talk to you," Ironhide replied.

"Ratchet?" Optima asked, stepping beside her brother.

"He said to get you Optimus. You could probably visit Ratchet after, Optima," Ironhide said.

"What're you doing now? I'm going to be bored," Optima asked. Ironhide grinned.

"We can practise your fighting. Optimus, get your aft down there. I'll take care of your sister," Ironhide replied. Optimus sighed before gathering the data-pads and leaving the room.

Ratchet was going over a data-pad with a scowl. He looked up when Optimus entered the room. "I take it what you're reading isn't good news," Optimus said with a calm almost happy tone.

"It's about you," Ratchet snapped. Optimus frowned.

"Me? What is this about?"

"A disease. It's the reason you can't remember your sister. It wasn't deleted. It was replaced with a chip. One that can't be removed."

"What can I do then?" Optimus was starting to get scared by this information.

"That's the thing. There's nothing we can do. It was absorbed by your systems. Optima's appearence here started the program. It's going to destroy your processor. I can't help you. Optima leaving wouldn't do anything either. It will just have to run it's course," Ratchet informed. Optimus' optics were wide. The data-pads in his servo were slipping towards the floor. "I'm sorry." Optimus suddenly tightened his grip on the pads, before standing and leaving the room. "I wish I could help," Ratchet mumbled to the air around him. He sighed before getting back to work.

Optimus walked through the halls in a daze. Humans moved out his way since he should no signs of slowing down for them. He was walking at his normal speed not heading in any certain direction. Lennox caught sight of the giant and ran to catch up. "Hey Optimus!" He called. Optimus didn't reply. "Optimus?"

"Wha? Sorry. What do you need?" Optimus asked not stopping.

"What's wrong? You don't normally ask like this," Will asked. Optimus froze. His optics were closed tightly before he sighed and looked to Will.

"Nothing that any one has any power over. I'll be fine. What can I help you with?"

"You have a meeting in an hour with Galloway, and there are more of those pad thingies are on your desk," Will said. Optimus nodded slowly, and Will could see clearly that some thing was wrong with his giant metal friend.

**::**Öptimus to Ratchet**::**

**::**Ratchet here**::**

**::**No matter who asks, what's happening stays between us. Understood?**:: **Optimus

**::**Who would ask?**::**Ratchet

**::**That doesn't matter. It is now a secret. Will may come by and ask what's wrong**::**Optimus

**::**What about Optima and Ironhide?**::**Ratchet

**::**Especially them. I don't want them to know**::**Optimus

**::**Understood**::**Ratchet

Optimus went to his office before grabbing the new data-pad. He made his way to the room where the meeting would be held and sat down waiting for the humans for once.

He didn't have to wait for long for them to show. They were talking as they entered, and Optimus alreadly had a processor ache. Will sat down near Optimus, while Galloway sat across from them. There were a few other soldiers present. "Shall we begin?" Optimus asked with an annoyed tone. His servo had gone to his head as he leaned against the wall.

"We were talking about some of those trouble makers you have under your command. The twins," Galloway hissed.

"Skids and Mudflap? Or Sideswipe since he is a twin to the currently missing Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked. Lennox was watching the Autobot's every movement. Optimus' servo fell to his side before he started to work on the data-pad in his lap.

"The small ones. You never punished them."

"They were punished. Ironhide trained them harder that day. From stretches to laps. They had to be under Ratchet's care for a day to recover," Optimus stated.

"That wasn't reported," Galloway said with his eyes narrowed.

"I am the leader of the Autobots. I handle their punishments. Not you," Optimus replied not changing his tone. "If that's all, I have work to do. Work you assigned."

"For now," Galloway grumbled. Optimus nodded before getting up and walking away. Will followed until Epps caught him in the hall way.

"What's the rush?" Epps asked. He had been standing near the door during that 'meeting'.

"Did you notice Optimus was acting strange?"

"He did sound a little angry but I thought that was at Galloway," Epps joked. The glare he recieved told him Will wasn't in the mood. "He did seem out of sorts."

"Optimus had a meeting with Ratchet, so I think he's the one to ask," Will said. Epps sighed but followed as Will led the way.

Will walked into Med bay as Ratchet was putting away tools that he had been polishing. A data-pad was low enough that Will and Epps could see part of what was written. They could see the words 'Optimus', 'ill' 'terminal'. Will and Epps exchanged a glance. Will walked over to Ratchet. "Tell me what's wrong with Optimus."


	5. More To Deal With

Will hadn't been able to get any information from Ratchet. The medic had gone right back to work after Will left. Will found him self walking with Epps out side the base. "Why are the Autobots so difficult to get information from today?" Will asked. Epps laughed.

"They're never easy ta get info from unless they want ta tell ya," Epps joked. Will sighed with a smile on his face as they continued walking. Not far from them, Optimus, his sister, and Ironhide were talking. Optimus said some thing, and the other two laughed. "Looks like nothing's wrong after all."

"Looks like you're right," Will replied. An alarm sounded from inside the base, causing each Autobot and human to run inside.

"A Decepticon signal's showed up. They're not far from here," a soldier said. Optimus nodded, and those told they would go left. Optima refused to say behind, so the group of Autobots going were the leader twins, Sideswipe, and Ironhide.

* * *

><p>It was an area of the town that was deserted long before. Several years ago by the look of it. The buildings were run down and planets were growing over many of them. People had gotten up and left. A few of the doors were still open. Toys, wrappers, and other things like these were sitting in yards just like they had been left all that time ago. It felt like a ghost town, and sent a shiver up Optima's frame. "Where are the Cons?" Optima asked.<p>

"They're here. Trust me," Ironhide replied. A shot was fired, almost hitting Optimus, and each Autobot transformed. The humans loaded their guns before splitting into groups. Several humans for each Autobot. "Ready femme?"

"Trust me. I'm ready," she replied with a smirk. Just like her brother, a mask slid forth covering the lower half of her face. Her mask also had an added feature. A visor covered her optics so her entire face was protected. Optimus' mask fell into place as well with a slight click. He nodded to her before going in different directions. An engine was heard over head. "Optimus, behind you!" A Con lept at the Autobot leader, but received a fist to the face. The Decepticon fell to the ground. He got to his feet firing a blast at Optimus, but missed as the bigger dodged.

"Eat blade Con!" Sideswipe called slashing out. The Con side stepped, and kicked Sideswipe in the aft. "Ah! I'll get you." Optima punched the Con in the face then landed a hard kick to his side.

"My name's Pulse!" He cried out as he hit the grond face plates first. He fired a shot that hit Sideswipe in the face, sending the silver mech down temporarily blind with shattered optics. Optima growled before kicking Pulse hard. Pulse's neck snapped back before he narrowed his red optics and attacked. Optimus jumped in front of his sister, taking the blow of the short dagger him self. It lodged it self between the slits in his grill. He growled before taking out his own swords. Pulse's optics went wide before he ducked and lunged at Optima, taking her down with him. He punched her in the side multiple times, before a shot hit him in the shoulder. He hissed in pain before jumping at Ironhide. The black mech blocked with narrowed optics.

"Never touch Optimus, or Optima again," he warned before bringing both servos down on top of Pulse's head. A crunch sounded through the air. Ironhide threw Pulse off of him, sending the Con into a building. A scream echoed through the air. It froze each Autobot in their tracks. Pulse brought a fist down on the house. The scream returned. Optimus roared before running at Pulse. He punched Pulse hard. Hard enough to shatter his optic. Pulse scrambled away, only to be caught by the only femme in the area. She kicked him hard in the jaw. Using a shard of metal, which was later discovered to be part of Optimus' armour, he stabbed her in the leg making her fall to the ground in agony. Two of the Autobots were down, proving that while he still needed practise, Pulse wasn't an amature. He had't taken down the two strongest fighters though. Ironhide fired shot after shot, each time hitting the mark. Small slivers of Pulse's purple armour flew through the air. Optimus had left the fight to look for the source of the screams. Ironhide walked over to the bleeding Con. "You didn't listen when I warned you. Never touch either of those two. If ya do, you'll deal with me," Ironhide hissed before his servo met Pulse's face plates once again. Pulse scrambled to his pedes and limped off.

Ironhide walked over to where Optimus was. The Autobot leader was on his knees. He had one arm across his grill, while he held some thing carefully in the other. Ironhide could see the Energon dripping from Optimus' arm and grill. "What do you have Optimus?"

"A little girl," Optimus replied and moved slightly so Ironhide could see. The little girl looked to be three or four years old. Her hair was black in colour. She had light brown skin and chocolate eyes. Her eyes were locked on Optimus, with a smile lighting her face.

"Daddy," she said so softly that neither Autobot picked it up. Optimus stood slowly, wincing as he reached his full height. He stood hunched over slightly. The girl's eyes fell to the Energon dripping from Optimus' arm. "Daddy hurt."

"What did you call me?" Optimus asked. Ironhide had recoiled at the girl's words.

"Daddy," the girl answered. She hugged his thumb which had been positioned to keep her from falling. Optimus looked to Ironhide briefly.

"Ironhide, comm Ratchet. Tell him to come and bring Bumblebee," Optimus ordered.

"I can carry Optima, and Ratchet can guide Sideswipe," Ironhide said back.

"I'm not sure how well I can walk right now," Optimus said causing Ironhide to nod getting the message. Ironhide stepped away calling Ratchet. Optimus looked back at the little girl. She looked a little thin, even for a girl her age. She smiled up at him, and he gently rubbed her back with his finger. He smiled back at her as his mask retracted. "What's your name?"

"Emma," she replied. She jumped when the sound of engines met her ears. "Don't leave me Daddy." Ratchet and Bumblebee transformed. They looked over the damage before Ratchet sighed.

"Ironhide, you help Optimus. Bumblebee, you carry the Optima back to base. I'll get Sideswipe back to base," Ratchet ordered. He saw Emma sitting in Optimus' servo, but chose to say nothing. Bumblebee carefully lifted Optima while Ratchet helped Sideswipe up. They started towards base.

"Emma, I can't carry you right now. My friend Ironhide will have to," Optimus said softly. Tears filled her eyes, but she nodded and gave Optimus' thumb another hug. Optimus handed her to Ironhide, before draping an arm over Ironhide's shoulder. The black mech then wrapped his free arm around Optimus' side. He held Emma close to his spark to make sure she was safe.

* * *

><p>Med bay was off limits to any one who wasn't Ratchet, Optimus, Optima, or Sideswipe. Ratchet made that clear. He stood by Optimus' side at the moment. He scanned the leader, checking how bad he was hurt. He sighed. Sideswipe could wait. Optimus was the worst off at the moment, simply because of how much Energon he was losing.<p>

Ratchet picked up a laser cutter tool, and carefully cut Optimus' grill. Optimus groaned slightly, since Ratchet had just given him some thing to dull the pain and it hadn't started working yet. Ratchet then carefully removed the cut piece and set it aside. He pulled the dagger out that Pulse had left in. He welded the sliced Energon line closed. That would do for now since Optimus wouldn't lose any more Energon.

Optima's repairs had been similar to Optimus' where Ratchet removed the shard of metal from her leg, and welded any cut wires back together. He also welded the metal of her leg back to together. It would take a little while for it not to hurt when she walked, but he would be able to release her later that day. Ratchet moved off to work on Sideswipe.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in Ironhide's servo. She wouldn't let him put her down. He'd had Will try to coax her down, but that hadn't work. She said she was waiting for her dad to come and get her. Emma looked up at Ironhide with tear filled eyes. "Is Daddy okay?"<p>

"Ratchet'll take care of him. He'll be fine," Ironhide replied. He managed to keep his tone calm and kind instead of annoyed. There was no point in getting angry at the little girl. "Other than your dad here, do you have a family?"

"They're dead," she replied. She already knew what it meant. She'd seen it. She jumped slightly as the door opened to reveal Ratchet.

"They're fine. Optima and Sideswipe can leave Med bay in a few hours. Prime's going to stay for a day or two though," he informed. Many of the Autobots, and a couple of humans were waiting there. "Ironhide, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Ironhide stood and followed after Ratchet, not bothering to even try to put Emma down knowing such action would be useless.

"Ironhide, can you explain to me what happened?"

"Yep. Some Con by the name of Pulse attacked us. I threw him, and this girl screamed. Prime found her, and she called him 'Daddy'. He couldn't just leave her there," Ironhide replied. Ratchet nodded.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Emma," she replied softly.

"You can go see him now," Ratchet told her. She smiled up at them both with a smile that melted their sparks.


	6. Anger Makes Mistakes Happen

Optimus tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved Ratchet pushed his shoulder down. Emma was lowered down to see him, and instantly she attempted to climb down from Ironhide's servo. The black mech stopped her by gently wrapping his free servo around her. "I want to see Daddy! Let me go, please," Emma asked wiggling to get free.

"Ratchet, I can sit up. I know I'm hurt, but not enough to need to be kept lying down," Optimus complained.

"Medics orders. You've lost a lot of Energon," Ratchet responded. Optimus just stared at him for a minute, then looked to Emma. "Emma, you can be let down, but you can't climb all over him. Okay?" Emma nodded enthusiastically. Ratchet laughed as he motioned for Ironhide to let her down. Emma sat down on the table that was positioned beside the berth.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"I will be," Optimus replied.

"Why do you call him your dad?" Ratchet asked. Emma looked up at him.

"I love him. I want him to be," Emma responded. Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"You seem attached to her already. Do you want to adopt her? You'd need to talk to Lennox," Ratchet asked. Optimus looked at Emma for a moment. He nodded. "You can talk ta him when I release ya. Got it?" Both Optimus and Emma smiled at the same time.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Optima and Sideswipe were released from Med bay. Optima talked with Emma for a while, but when Emma fell asleep, she put the little girl in Optimus' room. After, she went to sit beside her brother's berth. "So, you're keeping her?"<p>

"I want to. I can't fully explain it, but I think she's stolen my spark already," Optimus replied. He was holding Optima's servo in his.

"I like her. She seems to care a lot about you. I can't wait to see how she grows up. Humans are so interesting," Optima said. He brother just looked at her with a smile. "What? And you don't?"

"They are. It's just funny how quickly you've adapted to life here on Earth," Optimus responded. He readjusted so he was sitting up more. He looked over each corner of Med bay for a minute, before his optics met hers. "I can't stay in here very long. I hate being still."

"Nice to know."

"Why are you so interested in what happens with Emma?"

"She's a cute child. I like her. That's all."

"If I do get to adopt her, and anything happens to me, will you take care of her? I'm sure Lennox will help me get custody."

"Of course," she replied. Optimus smiled, but a servo went to his helm as it started to pound. "What's wrong?"

"J-just a processor ache. I'm fine," Optimus responded. He let his servo drop. "Can I talk to you tomorrow? I need to speak with Ratchet."

"Yeah. I'll get him," Optima stood and left the room. Optimus helm fell back as he tried to lessen the pain.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice made Optimus jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ratchet asked as he sat down beside Optimus.

"Yes. I want to know more about that chip. Where it came from, what it's going to do over time. Things like that. I know it will kill me, but why? What was it designed for?" Optimus replied. It was quiet, as Ratchet tried to think of ways to anwser Optimus' many questions.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. Although, I did pick up a mech's signature. By the name of Tremor," Ratchet replied. The stool he was sitting on had wheels, so he rolled over the counter. He grabbed a few data-pads, before rolling back to Optimus. "Look. This is Tremor. He was on the Decepticon side after the war started. He worked with sparklings before the war though. It was said that Tremor worked with Shockwave, if only to avoid being an experiment himself."

"What does that mean though?"

"I did some more research on Tremor's work with sparklings. There were rumours that he could install a chip that the kid wouldn't feel, and a medic wouldn't be able to pick up on. It was banned since it had side effects. Let me find it... Here. The side effects could be as simple from their processors going to slag, even death. He wrote that the chip was supposed to block memories that could be dangerous. It was installed as a sparkling, and left in until the mech or femme dies. You just programmed in what you wanted to block, and it would instantly make that Transformer forget. In his notes, that were recovered later, it was written that the chip was designed to destroy the processor if something happened that started to make them remember. Like your sister coming to Earth. I don't know how it does that. It was never recorded. Another thing that was never recorded, was if he actually was able to try it. I think, you were an experiment," Ratchet explained. His optics finally moved from the data-pads to meet Optimus' .

"That's information. None of it is good. Optima couldn't of known. Could she?" Optimus asked. Ratchet shook his helm. They didn't notice some one listening through the door.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. Optimus was going to be released in an hour or two. Optima was sitting beside him, and Emma was curled up in his lap. Ratchet was working right beside Optimus, when the door slid open, and Ironhide entered the room. He grabbed Optima by the throat and threw her to the ground. She squeaked as he did, and yelped as her knees hit the ground. "It's your fault!" He yelled. Optimus glanced to Ratchet. He tried to stand, gently wrapping a servo around Emma, but Ratchet magnetized the berth. "How dare you!"<p>

"What are you talking about? I did nothing wrong," Optima cried. Tears stained her faceplates as she looked to Optimus. He gave her a helpless look.

"You fraggin' pile of slag! You don't know?"

"No! I have no idea," Optima replied. "Tell me what's going on."

"Don't order me! Ratchet, why don't you tell her. Oh, wait. You refused to tell even me. Or Optimus. You both wouldn't tell anyone," Ironhide spat. Ratchet stepped forward, but Ironhide pushed him away. "You're killing him! If you hadn't come, he'd be healthy!" He hit her in the face. Her optics closed, as she stood and ran.

"Optima!" Optimus yelled. Now he was angry. "What's wrong with you, Ironhide?"

"You didn't tell me. Neither of you did," Ironhide pointed to Optimus then Ratchet. Ratchet finally let Optimus up. Emma safely in his servo, Optimus stood and walked past Ironhide.

"You see why?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide turned his optics to the medic.

"What?"

"Do you see why Optimus didn't want to tell you? Do you see why I kept my word and didn't say anything?" Well, do you?"

"I don't see what your gettin' at," Ironhide responded. He jumped when Ratchet spun and pinned him to the wall. "Let me go, medic."

"You chased Optima away! You snapped at your leader. Your best friend. Where do you think Optima's gonna go? Where? And to who?" Ratchet growled. He knew Ironhide got it when the topkick's optics widened.

* * *

><p>"Megatron. Vehicle approaching. Requesting meeting," Soundwave warned.<p>

"Who is it?"

"Designation unknown. Signature, familiar."

"I will meet them. Set the meeting for these coordinates," Megatron ordered. He told Soundwave were he wanted to meet with who had contacted them.

* * *

><p>Megatron stood at the arranged meeting place. He watched as a trunk drove up. It broke apart, to reveal a femme with the same colours as his traitor of a brother. "M-megatron," she greeted, bowing slightly. She straightened to look into his optics.<p>

"Who are you?"

"My name is Optima. A long lost sister. I want to join your Decepticons."

"Why? Why betray my brother?"

"His bodyguard. I've caused anger amung the Autobots. I will be loyal to you, Lord Megatron. His bodyguard wanted me gone. So, I am," Optima replied.

"You must change your colours, if you are to join us. You're name will be Megatrona. Scan my paint job if you must. All connection to the Autobots ends now," Megatron said. She thanked him, and quickly ran a scan. She followed him to where the Decepticons were hidden away. "My fellow Decepticons! Welcome to our ranks, my sister Megatrona!" For once, she felt beyond out of place. "My sister, do not fail me. Barricade and Starscream will fit you with wings. You will leave driving to the Autobots."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she replied. Barricade wrapped a clawed servo around her wrist, and led her to another dark room. The base was a cave they had found, meaning very little light made it's way inside.

"Stealth? Or not?" Barricade asked as he retrieved some of the tools he would need.

"Stealth."

"This'll hurt," Starscream hissed. Her painfilled screams were heard through the entire base. An evil smirk slowly crept onto Megatron's cruel face.

* * *

><p>Another random turn of events. If you have any ideas for other stories, or this one, please let me know. I'd love to here what you have to say. Hope you enjoyed. AlexisOptimus<p> 


	7. A Major Twist

She fought a desperate battle to stay upright. The new wings weighed her down making it that much harder. Pain filled her circuit of her body. Stumbling, she fell to her knees before Megatron. "Trona."

"Lord Megatron," she responded. Megatron turned from her, and Barricade gave her a servo up. "Thanks," she whispered and received a nod in return.

"Is she still a grounder?" Megatron asked not removing his optics from the sceen he had stepped up to.

"Yes Lord Megatron. It could be useful to have a triple-changer among us," Barricade replied.

"Yes. It could be. Go. Train her in the ways of the Decepticons. I want her to be able to face our brother."

"Yes my Lord," Barricade took her by the wrist again and helped her outside into the hallway. Once the door was closed, he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her as they started walking. "In public, I don't care about you. In private, I do. It's a weakness to care for others."

"I understand. The thing is, caring about each other can be useful. In public, I don't like you either."

"We're gonna train. You need the skills. Fighting like a 'Con can help. Don't lose the Autobot in you though. It's not safe around here, but the Autobots hurt you all the same. We aren't exactly kind to femmes."

"I thought all Decepticons would want me to leave the Autobot ways behind."

"Most would, and do. I don't. A gentler femme's better. You seem more like Optimus Prime than Megatron."

"Thanks. Although, I think I might be a cross between them. Doesn't matter. I'm my own femme," she said with a smile. Barrricade rolled his optics. They stopped as he opened the door before he gently pushed her in. She gave a suprised yelp as she tripped and once again fell to her knees. "Why can't I stand any more?"

"The weight," Barricade helped her up. "You're not used to it. The extra parts are heavy to you. They'll feel lighter in time. Why don't you take a look and a rest while I get something for you to fight with. What's your style?"

"Sword fighting," she replied. He left her in the room. She shakily got to her pedes, and carefully made it over to a reflective peice of metal. Her optics widened in almost horror and almost awe.

Megatrona certainly looked different from Optima. Her optics had thin covers on them that made her optics glow an eery purple. A cross between her brothers. Her wings weren't like Starscream's, and looked like they could fold. If they could they would give her the appearance of a helicopter Transformer. Still, the light wings were heavy compared to the air that had once been there. The bottoms were wide like a certain annoying jet, but the top was different. They had a dip, a straighter stretch, followed by another thining section that attached to her. (http: / blog. flightstory . net/wp-content/uploads/ without the spaces for picture of vehicle mode. I suggest looking at it since my description wasn't the best). Her chest had the same windows, but was pushed forwards so there was room for the widow of the cockpit. The cockpit itself was flattened down, so it didn't do much to her size around the waist. Her legs weren't double jointed like Starscream's. She brushed a digit over the new wings, and found them less sensitive than she'd heard them describe as. Her helm was the same, thank Primus.

A loud clatter on the other side of the room dragged her attention to it. She found Barricade standing near a pile of assorted weapons. From axes to guns to balls on chains to swords. She gave him a look before stumbling slightly as she tried to walk over to Barricade. "You're getting better. Lean back more. Just a little, to balance better," he instructed. "Take your pick." He motioned to the pile. She picked up a sword that was sitting towards the egde of the pile since it didn't look like it would take the whole pile with it. "It's yours."

The sword was almost as long as her forearm. Rather thin, it looked like a medival one. It's metal was a solid silver, and when she conected it to her arm it glowed a beautiful Cyan blue. No markings were present on any part of it.

A grin made its way onto her face as her now purple optics met his blood red optics. He gave her a nod as he moved a training dummy into view. "Thank you Barricade."

"If you ever get a mate, or chose your favored brother, have then ingrave something. Their name, a word that means somethin' to them. Your name even. It won't get destroyed. Its stronger than that," Barricade said, completely ignoring her thanks. He lined her up to attack, but once he let go she nearly hit the floor yet again.

"Ah! More weight! Gah, I can't even stand properly," she moaned. Barricade stood her up again, but took the sword from her.

"Get used to standing first. You haven't even transformed yet. When you can do that, without hurting yourself, I'll train you. Till then, we're not training. Got it?"

"Got it. I know I'm not supposed to, but can I just tell Prime that I'm safe? I didn't want to leave my brother," she asked. Barricade looked conflicted.

"You're deffinatly not supposed to. If you ask Megatron to join me on patrol, I might be able to get you close enough to contact Optimus Prime without getting caught. You CAN NOT contact them from here."

"I know. Thank you," she said. Barricade nodded. He gathered the weapons into his arms before disappearing out into the hallway. Unsure of what to do, she wisely chose to remain in the room.

Right after he had finished putting the weapons back into their proper places, Barricade had gone to meet with Megatron. He managed to persuade the Decepticon leader to let Megatrona to join the police car. He found her walking around, trying to get the hang of it. He laughed as she yelled at her wings. At the sound, her optics snapped to his. He nodded for her to follow. Suprisingly, she managed to walk over to him. She followed him outside, and away from base. He stopped and turned to face her. "Transform. We're leaving base now." She nodded.

She felt the new parts shift. A squeak left her lip plates she she changed in a new way. No tires, but the wings. No cab, but the cockpit. It was a strange feeling. She hadn't even left the ground. Her jet mode was a Sukhoi PAK FA. She stared at Barricade. "Now what."

"Figure out your systems. We don't have all day," Barricade replied. He transformed and took off.

"Evil police car," Megatrona complained. About ten minutes later, she was in the air. Her movements were slow, uneasy ones, but she did manage to catch up with Barricade. "I deffinatly want to keep this transformation!" Barricade gave a laugh.

"We're close enough now. Do you have a bond with him?"

"I want to try comming him," Megatrona landed beside him, and transformed. It was much easier after the first attempt.

**::**Orion. Can you hear me?**:: **There was no reply for a moment.

**::**Optima? Is that you? Where are you? Are you safe? Ironhide didn't-**:: **Optimus

**::**Whoa! Slow down. I'm safe with a friend. I don't think you know him. Who knows, you might. I wouldn't know because I haven't been in your life for long. You can move on without me. I'm not telling you where I am. I really don't care about what you have to say about Ironhide**:: **Megatrona

**::**Emma's worried. She doesn't see you as her mother, but she does care about you. Even Ratchet is worried. Please, come back**:: **Optimus

**::**I'm different now. Tell Emma I love her, and Ratchet not to worry. I have some one watching my back. I'm not coming back to you. I can't. And won't**:: **Megatrona

She cut the line, before sinking to her knees. "I made the wrong choice. But I can't go back. What CAN I do?"

"Go back," Barricade replied. Megatrona looked up at him with suprised optics.

"I can't go back. I just can't."

"They'll take you back. Trust me, I know Prime well enough to know he'd be willing. Even if you can fly now. Don't expect Megatron to be to happy though. The Autobot are the safer choice. Go," Barricade said. He offered her a clawed servo.

"I'll go tonight."

"No. Now. You won't get another chance."

"You can come with."

"Maybe later. Goodbye. Megatrona."

"Optima. That was my Autobot name. Or even Oria. Thank you," she said. She turned from him, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She turned around with curious optics. "Wh-" She was cut off by Barricade's lip plates on hers. She gave a suprised squeal, but melted against him. He was the first to pull away. He let go of her, transformed, and sped away. "I think I'm in love," she mumbled with a dazed voice before transforming herself and flying towards the Autobots.


End file.
